digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Euphemia
Euphemia debuted on Area 11’s first EP single Blackline on which it was the first track. However it was rerecorded and released on their first full album All The Lights In The Sky as the third track. About The song details the events concerning Euphemia li Britannia, whom it was named for, from the 22nd and 23rd episodes of the first season of Code Geass, from the perspective of the main character, Lelouch. The Japanese phrase ‘mou oshimai da’ translates into both ‘it’s hopeless’ and ‘it’s already doomed’. Both translations fit in context, though reference different events. Lyrics and Potential Meaning As I looked into the burning sky, ← Destruction? Something has gone horribly wrong or been destroyed or lost? Cassandra may be involved. A tear forming in my eye''' ← The destruction/loss has saddened him?' Memories of fallen dreams '← He’s had to give up on a few things?' And all those that have died.'← And a few people? Could be linked with loneliness.' Demons are possessing me. Robbed of my eternity. A cloud of ash that pierced the night; '← Something is burning? Linked to “burning sky” and destruction. May link into “the fire’s spread to the basement now” and “there’s smoke in the air” ''from Tokyo House Party.' I feel my hate take flight. ← No longer feels it? Apathy? I’m choking on my own words and ← Sadness? Anxiety? I’m scared of backing down ← Feels it’s gone too far for him to just stop now, that he has to keep going despite the consequences? Is up in flames.← Once again, linking to ‘burning sky’ . May also link to ‘stub out the stars on my wrist’ from The Strays, as ‘stars’ my be symbolic of hope and stubbing them out would remove that hope. Twisted by my warring conscience, ← Both wanting and not wanting to stop? The situation’s pushing onwards.' ← It won’t/can’t stop and wait for him to decide?' Genocide Forever taints your name. This can’t be, was this me? ← Confusion? He feels like something was his fault? I think I’ve lost control. ← He no longer has control of something that he once did? I caused this, I forced this, Can I continue on? ← Feels discouraged, as if he must stop? I have caused this, I have forced this. I caused this, I forced this, I caused this. ← Feels it’s his fault? Mou oshimai da. ← “It’s hopeless”/''”It’s already doomed”''. Something went wrong, something that can’t be fixed? Betrayed by trust, forever left to scream. ← Someone he trusted betrayed him/his trust? Oh hold me closely and die in my arms, ← He’s had to give up on/lose someone he was very close to/trusted a lot? Linked to Cassandra and the events of The Tape? And then take this secret with you, And then take this secret with you.' ← Someone found something out/he told someone something? Someone he had to lose or give up on?' I became your puppet master, As you stared into my eyes, Then stood and watched in horror ← Feelings of guilt? As you ordered them to die. This could be my last solution, ← Feels that there’s no longer any other way to progress/achieve his goals? Or that he’s had to take drastic measures to turn a bad situation around? And all good victories Come with a price. ← Having to lose something/someone in order to progress forward? Mou oshimai da. Betrayed by trust, forever left to scream. ← Betrayal may link to Chasing the Guillotine by Ghost Cassette. This is yet to be confirmed as it’s not been transcribed yet Oh hold me closely and die in my arms, And then take this secret with you, And then take this secret with you. Mou oshimai da. Betrayed by trust, forever left to scream. Oh hold me closely and die in my arms, And then take this secret with you, And then take this secret with you. Just take this secret with you.